


Deleted Scenes

by RN2017



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the scenes that I thought that the movie missed. Based on the movie Thor (2011).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to Kill

**Author Notes: I liked Thor the movie so much that I had to add scenes to the movie. This is rated M/MA, I will try and post every week or so. This is going to be about five chapters long. I will write about Thor and about his friend back home as another view you don’t see very enough. So tell me what you think. Please read and review!**

Deleted Scenesby **3sth3r**

**I don’t own Thor.**

Chapter 1: Time to Kill

With Jane at the wheel, Thor looked out the window. He noticed the desert and how different the mortal realm since he has been here last. Sand, orange sand, for miles is all he saw. He sighed and looked ahead.

He never expected to be here like this. His father had banished him, and now his is not only cut off from his family but his friend Sif and the Warriors Three, his whole life gone. When he had landed on Midgard without his powers, he wasn’t expecting to see Jane staring back at him, glow in a halo of soft blue. _Beautiful_ is what his first thought. He thought she was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. 

But then he realized he had his hammer to worry about. He shouted into the air to Heimdall but his shouting was cut short, by the character, which he would so learn was named Darcy. She teased him. This would cause him to wake in a strange white room with people all dressed in strange light green and white clothing. He had gotten away from the weird place only to be knocked down by the same beautiful creature he had first seen when he got to this world. 

Now after put in Midgardian clothes and given the minimum substance he usually eats, he was head towards the site where his hammer had landed. But before he could get there he had to so deal with the low growling that was his stomach.

Jane looked over to Thor. “Hungry?” She asks.

He looks over at Jane still drive her truck. “Very. I do believe it is time for more substance.” 

“Seriously, you just ate.” She sighs as she hears Thor stomach growl louder this time. “Fine, I guess we can to a gas station or something and got you something to eat.” 

Thor raised his eyebrow, “What is this gas station you speak of?”Jane sighed again she knew when she first spoke to him in the dinner that he would be hard to handle but this going to get some use to. 

“It’s a place to get fuel for the vehicle I’m driving and to get some food to hold people over for a while.” He nods.

They stay silence for a while and they arrive at the gas station. “Bathrooms are around the corner. The men’s bathroom is the first one.” Jane told Thor as they got out of the truck. He nodded and headed around the back of the station. 

Jane went into the station and thought about the snacks she could get. Jane decided to get half the snack rack. When she got the counter the old cashier raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything. When he was ring up the items Jane asked, “Did the government pull the fallen satellite away?” 

“I don’t keep up with gossip.” He said. Jane nodded and paid for the items. 

She left the station and saw Thor coming back from the bathroom. She almost tripped when he looked over at her. Silently she scowled. _Breathe Jane. Breathe._ She thought. She was sure that she was going to lose a few bags of snacks when she tripped. But Thor was able to catch the bags before they could fall to the floor. Thor looked at her, “Thanks.” She said.

He smiled and said, “It is my duty to help a lady in need.” Jane giggled and smiled back at Thor. Thor took some of the items in his hands. 

They both got into the van and Thor began to eat the snacks inside the bags. They drove pass the satellite site, “We will come back later when it dark.” Jane said to Thor when they passed the site. 

Jane parked van and opened up the back, “Come out here.” She said to Thor. He came from around the front, he was finishing up the one of the water bottles, “Sit down and relax.” Thor sat next to Jane. “Aren’t they beautiful?” Jane said as she pointed to the sky. 

Thor and Jane glazed up at the sky. The stars slowly peeking out as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. “Yes, your sky seems quite beautiful.” Thor smiles. “So, this is what you study stars.” 

Jane nods. “Well more or less. But yes stars, planets galaxies far, far away.” Jane looks over at Thor. The smile he had on moments ago was gone. He seems to be sad. “You miss they don’t you.” Thor looked over at Jane and nodded. “Maybe you’ll be able to see them soon.”

“One can only hope.” Thor thinks back to his short time here on Midgard, something Jane had said that weighted on Thor’s mind. 

He looked to Jane and noticed the fear on her face, “What is the matter Jane?” he asked. 

Jane shook her head. “Nothing” She paused, “I just can’t believe Agent Coulson took all my work and you know what the worst part is, is that my work will never see the light of day. Years of my life wasted.” She took a deep breath in. She looked to Thor, “Sorry…I didn’t mean…I mean… sorry.” Jane smiled at Thor, but it was a sad smile.

Thor took Jane in his arms. His warmth surrounded her she could smell her sent of ozone and smoke wood. She grabbed on to him and pulled him closer. She looked up at Thor. His lips were there waiting. She pressed her lips into his. She moves her body to sit on top him. And then she broke the kiss. 

“Sorry.” She breathed. She tried to get away but Thor’s warm hands kept her hips in place.

“There is no need to be sorry.” His kissed Jane. She was first taken by surprise, but when his tongue wormed into her mouth, she didn’t refuse. She moaned against his lips. Slowly she was slower into the back of the van, she fall onto the large blanket inside the van. He broke away and started to undo his jacket, it fell to the floor. Jane looked up at him. “Is this ok?” Thor asked before his took off his shirt. Jane nodded. She began to undo her jacket and then her shirt. She kicked off her boots; she shivered slightly against the coolness of the desert twilight.  

Thor shut the back door of the van, with a loud thud. Jane raised her eyebrows at Thor, “I didn’t want you to shill a chill.” He said.

“Thank you for not breaking the van.” Jane said. Jane saw that Thor was having trouble untying the laces of his boots. Jane undid Thor’s boots and helped out of his pants. Jane unzipped her pants and placed them on the small pile of clothes off to the side of the cargo bay of the van. Jane lie in the center of the empty van, evidence of Jane’s lost work. Thor pressed his lips into Jane’s. 

His hands moved down Jane body, his began to kiss and suck down her neck. Jane let out a soft moan. Thor kissed down her neck until he met her breast. He looks at the Midgardian cloth covering Jane’s breast figuring out how to take it off. Jane realized this and sat up and unhooked her bra. She then took her underwear off. And help Thor slip out of his briefs.

She pressed a kiss into Thor lips. He moaned against her kiss. He left a trail of kisses down her throat. Thor then took her left breast into his mouth and began to suck. His thumb and forefinger found her right breast. He started to roll her nipple. “Thor.” She moaned. A damp wetness was felt in between her legs. Thor took his mouth from her breast and kisses her passionately. 

Jane’s mind started too drifted in waves of pleasure. Thor opens Jane’s legs widely while he began to suck and bite down her torso. He licks between her slits, “Thor” she grasped. His tongue hit her clit. He twirled it a round in swift broad movements. A loud moan escaped her lips. His tongue begins to move in and out of her over and over again. Jane weaves her hands in his hair. She pushes his mouth into her opening, “More,” She whispered.

 Thor hasn’t had trouble pleasing woman. But she was more demanding than any women he has been with. He could feel she was climbing higher and higher towards her release. As Jane hand released his hair he gave one last lick to her clit and positioned himself at her opening, he kiss Jane as he entered her. He muffled her cry with his kiss.

He stayed still for a few moments for Jane to get use to his length. After he pulled himself out and began to move, thrusting into her slowly, over and over again. A moan escaped Jane’s lips. His movements became more rough and faster as he pushed deeper into Jane. She held on to his arms digging her nails into his skin. A deep growl sounded form Thor. They move close and closer to their climax. Jane found her release and scream Thor’s name followed by Thor soon after. 

They lay together for a few minutes before Jane realize the sky had gone dark and it was time for them to leave. 

**Next chapter …. Chapter 2: Pacing**

 


	2. Pacing

**Author’s Notes: This takes place when Thor is being rescued by Eric and what happens after his goes on about the Nine Reams.**

Deleted Scenesby **3sth3r**

**I don’t own Thor.**

Chapter 2: Pacing  

****She paces back and forward across the floor. With a blanket covering and keeping her warm while her clothes dried from getting wet. _God, I hope he is ok_. Jane thinks _. I mean why would he’ll be ok. He’s a god._ Jane slaps herself. _Now he got me thinking that too. God._ She starts to pace again. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” Darcy commented after a few minutes of Jane pacing back and forward. “Gave Eric more than thirty minutes before you start freaking out. Go read a book or something.” 

Jane looks at Darcy, “Fine, but if they come back tell them I’ll be in my trailer.” 

True to form they did come home. But Jane wasn’t expecting Eric so drunk that Thor ended up carrying him over his shoulder. Thor placed Eric in Jane’s trailer. Jane decided that it was beat to talk on the roof because at least then they would have space and could privately talk under the stars.

They talk about his home and the nine worlds or realms, as he called it, which made up The Tree of Life. His voice was rich, and she liked listening to it. She could listen all day. He would make anything sound sexy. But before I knew it I was asleep on the land chair with his jacket keeping me warm. 

Jane woke up a few hours later. The sky was still dark and the stars were still shining bright. She turned her head over to see Thor simply glazing at the sky. “Hi.” She said. 

Thor tore his eyes from the sky and at Jane, “Hello, how do you fair from your slumber?” 

“Fine, thank you.” Jane said as she sat up. “What have you been doing?” She looked toward Thor.  

Thor looked to her remembering that only a few hours ago when he was making love to this woman, “Thinking about what I’m going to do.” Thor sigh, “Eric believes I am be a danger to you.”  

“You’re not a danger to me, Eric just being over protective. I sometimes hate that.” She sighed and sat up removing his jacket.

Jane moves her body on the edge of the chair to get closer to him. “He means to keep you safe and I respect him for doing so.” 

She placed her hand over Thor’s, “Well, I can take of myself. And he isn’t my father no matter how much he thinks he is.” She smiled. 

Thor smiled back. “Is that so?” He sat himself up, “Would you care to test that?” He said. 

Jane raised an eyebrow, “What did you have in mind?” she asked. 

Thor attacked her pinning her to the roof of the building. He thought he would pin her down while she try to get out but now being only an inch or so from her lips it was hard. His cock seems to react to her body. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. “Jane?” he said after a while.

“What is it, Thor?” She asked with questioning eyes. 

“I….” How could he tell her that he wanted her? She wasn’t just some other women he had met. She doesn’t want his power or his money. How do you tell a woman you want what her, that you want her body and her mind. In only the few hours she had proven she was brave and courage but also resourceful and clever. _Jane_ , it was odd but beautiful name. “Jane, I want you.” He whispered. Thor was waiting to get slapped. Even the women on Asgard would see this as a disgrace.

But the slap didn’t come. Instead lips crushed against his, and a tongue enters his mouth. He moaned. _Jane._ Their kiss turned passionate he rubbed his hips against hers. She moaned into his mouth. She rubbed her hips back into his. He broke the kiss. 

She frown, “What’s wrong?” She said as she was pulled up by Thor into a sitting position. He sighed again. 

“I do not want to do this. Women tend to hate men when they wake in the morning.” Thor said.

“It’s ok and it’s not like I’m drunk.” Jane smiled at Thor. And then she pulled him in for a kiss. Thor kissed her back deeply. She moans as his hands slide down her body and stop at the hem of his sweater. Jane comes feel Thor’s hard cock against her. 

He broke the kiss again. “Are you sure?” he asked Jane. She nodded and Thor kissed Jane, laying her down on the hard surface of the roof. He pulls off his jacket and shirt and placed it under her then takes off his pants. Jane pulls off her clothes, leave her bra and underwear on. She grinned her hips into his, a soft moan come from Jane. 

Thor started a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. He pulls down the straps of her bra and hooks his fingers on the sides of her underwear. He moves them down her leg and throws the underwear to the side. Jane unhooked her bra and throws it near her underwear. 

Thor’s hand wonder down between Jane’s leg and brush pass her swollen lips. A shiver ran through Jane. The Thor pushed one finger into her warm wetness. She screams. He started pumping her over and over. Then Thor pushed another finger into Jane. His hard cock was now throbbing at the sight on Jane building towards her climax.“Thor,” she breathes. Before Jane can find her release Thor pulls his hand away. Jane groans at the loss of contact.

“Please…Thor.” She pleads. Thor kisses each nipple and begins to suck her right one, messaging the other. Jane bits her lip to keep from screaming out again. Slowly she trails her hand down his build body towards his cock. She lightly tugs his shaft, and Thor moans in respond. Thor stops, and enjoys the feel of her warm hand around him. But soon he has enough and wants to be inside her. 

He pulls her hand away and pins both above her head. He moves his hips in between her legs, widen them. Thor looks to Jane and she nod giving him permission. He enters her with one thrust, Jane comes. He begins to thrust into her deeper and deeper. They both climb to their climax. The gravel digs in to Jane’s back but she can’t feel anything but the pleasure Thor is giving her. “Jane.” He growls in her ear. 

He thrust himself hard into Jane, and for a moment Jane thinks she will split in two but then she adjusts. Jane comes for a second time taking Thor with her. Thor falls top of her holding most of his weight so he would not crush her. He slowly pulled himself out of her.  

The desert night growing colder around them as the heat in their blood simmered. Jane fell fast asleep as Thor pull her into his arms. He warped her in his jacket before heading down the larder, but not before putting on some jeans and getting the rest of their belongings. 

Thor walked through the door and placed Jane on the couch facing the bear desert landscape. He found what look to be sheets and fanned them around themselves. Then Thor drifted to sleep.

**Next chapter….Chapter 3: Lost in Thoughts**

 


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Thoughts

**Author’s Notes: The morning after Chapter 2. It has been a crazy last two weeks that is why I haven’t posted for a while. It short just something I thought the movie would have needed. Also no lemon in this one, sorry. Please read and review!!**

Deleted Scenesby **3sth3r**

**I don’t own Thor.**

Chapter 3: Lost in Thoughts

Jane opened her eyes to the morning sun. Thor’s warms arms warped around her, holding her close to large body. But for the first time in a long time Jane’s body felt sore, but I good kind of sore. She could get used to having Thor in her bed. But when she looked around she wasn’t in her bed, she was even in her trailer.She was in her living room covered by a blanket and in the arms of the man how made her very sore in a very good way.

I look out over the desert and back down at Thor sleeping against one of the throw pillows. Jane slips out from under the blankets and quick run to the closet and slip on some sweatpants and an old shirt. And head towards the kitchen. 

If Jane knew Darcy she would be the first one up to consume breakfast. Also with the amount of food Thor ate yesterday, Jane would be busy all day making food and going out to restock the fridge. She started the coffee and set out the bacon to defrost. Jane couldn’t decide to make pancakes or eggs. But then considering Thor and Darcy’s appetites she decided to make both. 

Even before Jane could get the bacon to a nice and crispy Darcy appeared on one of the metal chairs with an empty plate and hungry eyes. She turned back around and focused on the pancakes, eggs and bacon. “Breakfast will be done soon, Darcy no need worry.” Jane sounded as she flipped the last of the pancakes onto a serving plate. 

“Why would there be a need to worry, my lady?” Jane turned around to see Thor standing near the couch with his arms crossed. Jane smiled, but while getting caught up in the moment the bacon began to burn. Jane turned back to the bacon and placed the bacon and freshly cooking eggs on the serving plate.

Darcy looked between the two. “Wow. He hasn’t even been here one day.” She said to Jane noting last night’s activities. “And you thought I was a slut.” Jane was speechless. Darcy grabbed her plate and gathered her breakfast from the large serving plate. Then she left the kitchen. 

Shake off the comment Darcy had made she made a plate for Thor and places it in front of them. “Here” She says. She gathers herself a plate and sit across from Thor at the table. 

“What is a slut?” Thor asks.

“Umm, it’s just like thing… let’s forget about it.” Jane started eating from her plate. Thor has a questioning look but does not comment further. They both eat in silence for a while before Jane speaks by again. “There is more in the on the counter, if you want more.”

Thor nodded, “Thank you for cooking and for hosting this marvelous feast.” After a while Thor and Jane changed back in clothes. Jane cooked another breakfast for Eric when he finally got up. 

**Next chapter….Chapter 4: Longing**

 


	4. Chapter 4: Longing

**Author’s Notes: So I think that this will be my last chapter, it takes place on Asgard. Sorry this is kind of short. So tell me what you think. Please read and review!!**

Deleted Scenesby **3sth3r**

**I don’t own Thor.**

Chapter 4: Longing

“Thor” Jane breathed. His fingers slowly move within her move in and out. She lay under Thor moaning against his touch. His cock throbbed the more she moaned, “O Thor,” she moaned. He wanted to grabbed himself and began pumping, but he restrained himself from doing so. Thor brushed his lips against Jane’s lips, pressing more of his body into her. 

She could feel his arousal against her thigh. His pulled his fingers from her. She groans. “Please Thor,” she begged. He lined himself at her entrance and thrust into her. She let out a scream of pleasure. He began to thrusting, ride her to bliss. Jane circled around him. They build together climbing higher and higher to their climaxes. They reached their climaxes together, crying out in pleasure and then everything went white.

..

..

..

..

Thor woke up, his hand around cock and thick white liquid on his sheets. _Jane_ , he thought. He was thinking around Jane a lot lately after return home to find his brother Loki ready to destroy the Frost Giants. Loki had also taking Odin’s place on the throne.

He missed her more than he would have thought. Even after the loss of his brother Thor still thought of Jane. When he ate he thought of her, when he trained, even when he slept. He would wake up almost every night in the wee hours of the night, with his hand around his cock.He would try to go back to sleep but when he would wake up again with his hand around his cock and flesh liquid on his sheets. He felt like a growing child again not able to stop himself.

He couldn’t help it. He stopped enjoying the thrills of being a prince. Not only was his mother noticing Thor becoming distant but his friends as well. Thor was lovesick. He would go to Heimdall everyday on news about Jane. Thor even asked his father when the Bio Frost would be done. He soon began to count the days until he could see Jane again. Thor started plan what he would say to her when the bridge was done, he hope hoped that the bridge was completed soon.

**The End….?**

**So I may start another story about Thor 2 but instead of deleted scenes I will do possibilities that might happen in the upcoming film.**

**Also if any one has any ideas about other possible deleted scenes just PM me or leave it in the comments. Thanks.**

 


End file.
